Getting older
by autobotleo
Summary: Ash is 20 years old and he is traveling with his new companion. Someone no one ever expected Ash to travel with.
1. Chapter 1

Ash 20

Misty 23

May 20

Dawn 19

Brock 27

Domino 25

Reunion of sorts

A motorcycle came to a screeching holt. It had finally reached its destination the Pokemon league. The rider dropped his kickstand and stood up. Followed by his shapely female passenger. The dark visor of the riders helmet glared as the sun was over head. The rider removed his helmet, he sighed as his chocolate orbs took in all the scenery. His dark short spiky hair blew in the wind. He was thankful to his companion. She had convinced him to keep his hair much shorter then he had kept it in the past.

"Looks like we finally made it here Ash." The female passenger said.

"This place hasn't changed at all." Ash said to her.

"Now we just need to register you so you can start battling." She continued.

"Kanto is so hot during this time of year. You should get out of that leather jacket before you melt." Ash told her.

She nodded her helmet in agreement. Her leather jacket crecked as she bent her arms toward her chest. She slowly unzipped the jacket and revealed a tight fitting pink t-shirt.

She glanced over in Ash's direction, he had taken off his jacket as well. She found it difficult not to admire his muscular arms. For a young man he was in excellent physical health.

"Hey quit daydreaming Domino!" Ash shouted

"I wasn't daydreaming!" Domino said upset.

Domino pulled off her helmet revealing her long blond hair. Her violet eyes looking to Ash in an unfriendly manner. Ash sighed, he knew what she was doing.

"Where you checking me out again?" Ash asked her.

"I have to sweetie your so hot. More women should appreciate you." Domino admitted.

"Having you appreciate me is more then enough." Ash said

"Here this is your reward, you can check me out." Domino said smiling.

She leaned forward and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Squeezing her breasts together. She smiled at him seductively, however Ash was not paying her any attention. Instead he was walking further away toward a table. The table contained a sign up sheet for the tournaments. Domino sighed, she would have to get him later. He was too absorbed in his own world now. He loved pokemon battling more then anything else on the planet.

"Domino are you coming?" Ash called to her.

"I'm coming sweetie!" Domino answered him.

"We still have to register at our hotel. Don't want to wait too long or we'll lose out on getting a room." Ash explained.

"Mr camping out under the stars wants to get a hotel room?" Domino teased him.

"These tournaments take a lot out of me. I need to be well rested." Ash went on.

"Then lets hurry and get that room sweetie." Domino smiled at him.

"I said I needed rest, so I got you, your own room Domino." Ash said coldly.

She was a bit hurt by his words. She knew how much this Pokemon league stuff meant to him. She wouldn't jeoperdize that. She owed him, and cared about him too much to do that. She sighed and put on a smile. She wanted to be supportive for him. He reached over and took hold of her gentle hand. The two of them walked into the hotel lobby. Ash paid for the two of them.

The rooms were right across from each other. Ash opened the door to his room and Domino followed him inside. Ash put his things down and laid down on the bed. He was so tired and stared up at the ceiling. Domino put her things down and crawled over on top of Ash. She looked into his brown eyes. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Are you sure you want separate rooms? We could save so much money sharing." Domino said sweetly.

"Yes I'm sure, but you can come to my room and hangout or watch TV if you want." Ash told her.

Domino got off of him and headed for the restroom. She picked up a bag and continued on to the restroom. Ash nodded his head, he knew she was going to take a shower. He waved her on letting her know it was ok.

"I'll leave the door unlocked in case you want to join me sweetie. After all this is your room." She said seductively.

"Or I could just use the shower in your room since your not in there." Ash responded.

"Your no fun Ash." Domino pouted.

Further away a small group of people had just arrived. They headed strait for the Pokemon league registration booth. The group was looking for someone in particular. Someone they hadn't seen in over 5 years. The tall dark skinned man looked the list of registered contestants and found his friends name on in.

"There it is!" Brock said surprised.

"I can't believe it Brock. He has finally come back to Kanto." Misty told him

"Yup our old friend Ash Ketchem." Brock said proudly.

"I wonder if he has changed since we last saw him?" Misty asked.

"Why are you finally going to tell him you love him Misty?" Brock joked.

"Shut up Brock! Someone might hear you." Misty said blushing.

"We got to find him first lover girl." Brock laughed.

Misty started chasing Brock around. This time he had gone to far. She was already nervous about coming here, and knowing that Ash was finally back only seemed to add to her nerves. Brock just wasn't making things any better. She was so going to kill him.

To be continued.

--

A/N I really wanted to do something different. I wanted to put Ash with someone no one would ever expect him to be with . Especially those that he knows. But hey when you get older many of your opinions change.


	2. Chapter 2

Domino stepped out of the restroom wearing only her towel. She looked over longingly at Ash who was sitting lazily on the bed. He was reading an official pokemon league rule book. She walked over to Ash's side of the bed and picked up her bag. She changed right in front of him, knowing full well he wouldn't be watching.

"Your no fun at all today Ash." She scolded him.

"I want to make sure there aren't any new rules." Ash responded.

"Ok, then I'll just watch a little TV." She said defeated.

After getting dressed she laid down on the bed facing the TV. Ash paid her no mine when her feet came near his rule book. He simply sighed and continued to read. She giggled when she heard him sigh. It signaled that she had one. Ash put his rule book down he saw that she was facing the opposite direction as him. Her feet where toward him and she was facing the TV screen lying on her stomach. Ash couldn't help but notice the state of undress she was in.

"Just what the hell are you wearing Domino?" Ash asked her.

"My Pajamas silly. What else would I wear before going to sleep." She quickly answered.

"No, your not actually wearing anything near pajamas." Ash pointed out.

"I feel more comfortable in my tank top and panties sweetie." She said sweetly.

Ash wasn't going to play her game. He had to study up and learn about all of this years hot shot trainers. He didn't have time to be falling all over Domino. Instead he opted to just get some sleep. He brought his hand down and slapped her on the butt. She turned to look at him seductively. Her eyes stared at him intently and her cheeks were rose colored.

"Ash, its not like this is our first time. If you want to do it, just ask I'm more then happy to." Domino purred.

"Ha ha, Domino. I already told you I need to get some rest. You need to get going to your room." Ash said flatly.

"If that's what you really want Ash. Then I'll be going now, sweet dreams." Domino said in her cutest voice.

She bent over to pick up her bag, making sure Ash got a good look at her rear. Ash rolled his eyes and turned on his side to look away from her. Domino walked all the way around the bed over to his side and leaned closer to him. Instead of kissing him on the cheek she licked him playfully. Ash swung his arm to shoo her away. Domino smiled and headed for the door. As she exited Ash's room Domino bumped into a brown haired girl.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry." The young girl apologized.

"No its ok, I was in a hurry myself." Domino stated.

"My name is May. I hope I didn't damage any of your belongings." May said sadly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Domino told her.

Domino began gathering up her things. She turned and started picking up clothes. May soon realized that this blonde haired lady wasn't entirely dressed. May turned away hoping that she wasn't embarrassing the young women by staring. Domino looked up at May and soon realized that she was way more uncomfortable with Domino's state of dress then she was.

"M..miss I'm so sorry. Its none of my business what you are doing." May said embarrassed

"My name's Domino not miss." Domino said

"Domino I'm sorry for catching you in your underwear." May said in a panic.

"Look you need to get over your shyness. Be proud of your body girlie." Domino instructed.

"What are you saying?" May asked flustered.

"I'm talking about when you get older. Shy girls get nothing, but daring girls they get all the boys. Even the ones they are crazy about. " Domino explained.

"That's just not me Domino." May told her.

"You'll understand, especially if its for the guy you love ." Domino said smiling.

At that moment, May began thinking about a guy. A certain dark haired brown eyed trainer that she used to travel with. Someone she felt would always be there for her. Just like Domino had said, May was too shy. Though she liked Ash, she was never able to tell him how she really felt. She really liked him, and she knew that he liked her too. However before Ash could say anything. May had told him, she didn't want to complicate their friendship. She hurt Ash, because she was too afraid.

"Your right! I am finally going to be more direct." May said aloud

"Good for you May." Domino encouraged her.

"I'm going to tell him how I really feel." May proclaimed.

"I wish you the best of luck." Domino said honestly.

May watched the half naked blonde haired girl turn and enter her hotel room. May thought it was odd that she bumped into her so suddenly. Though she decided to ignore the circumstances since she did give great advice. Besides she didn't want to let another opportunity with Ash slip by. This time he isn't going to have to worry about putting his feelings on the line. May was going to take care of everything. She smiled thinking about how happy her and Ash were going to be. Her thoughts were cut off as she made her way to her own room. She saw a blue haired girl standing at her door.

"Hi May!" the blue haired girl shouted.

"Dawn did you just get to Kanto?" May asked

"Yeah I just met the deadline. I saw your name on the register and decided to say hi." Dawn explained.

"I wonder who else we know is here?" May wondered.

Someplace deep in her heart. Dawn hoped to see the older boy that always had her attention. She loved spending time with him. Every moment she spent with Ash made her feel safe. Yet a few years ago she was too unsure of her true feelings. As she and Ash became closer she became more nervous. She blamed it on the fact that he was older then her. She knew she had upset him, but he put on a brave face.

"I really hope to see Ash again." May said suddenly.

"Me too, I really miss traveling with him…and Brock. " Dawn commented

"Yeah, I hope we get to see our old gang again." May joked

"Its been way to long." Dawn responded.


End file.
